


All But in Blood and Law

by Unchained_Silver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Noodle Dragons, The boys be engaged, Two words.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchained_Silver/pseuds/Unchained_Silver
Summary: It wasn't long after Jesse's proposal that he felt... off. 
The small creature that appeared a few days later caused a stir- and had been the cause of Jesse's feeling- can change everything.
(Aka: Only a Shimada can control the dragons. One doesn't need to be born with that last name to have it.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Please enjoy!
> 
> I also wanna give a quick thanks to JadedTimberwolf, who helped me out with this! Like- a lot, haha
> 
> I also want to shout out thanks to the peeps that this was discussed with in Discord- y'all are brilliant!
> 
> AU time! Basically- Jesse and Hanzo are engaged- and well... Only a Shimada can control the dragons. One doesn't need to be born with that last name to have it.

It didn't take very long after Jesse proposed to Hanzo for him to start to feel a little... off. Not with Hanzo, never with him, the man was the love of his life. But he just felt so tired and drained suddenly, and Hanzo's two dragons, Moshi and Hoshi, were not leaving him alone. He didn't even notice as Hanzo stared at him with worry- and then the realization dawning on Hanzo's face.

 

"Jesse- are you feeling alright?" The archer asked as Jesse shook himself out of whatever stupor he was in. He looked much more tired than he had a few minutes ago, and Hanzo had a sneaking suspicion as to why.

 

"I'm fine darlin'." Jesse spoke with a smile. "Just a little out of it for a mo-" Jesse trailed off before shaking his head. "Just a little out of it is all." He seemed to recover the energy he had before, but Hanzo knew better.

 

After all- the two knew each other well enough to be engaged.

 

_..._

 

When the alarm Jesse had set for himself to wake up to went off- no one went to turn it off. Jesse was still out cold, mumbling to himself in his sleep. It was Hanzo who entered the couple's shared bedroom to turn the alarm off. He smiled at Jesse's sleeping expression, not surprised when his dragons appeared. "Was I right in my suspicions yesterday?" Hanzo murmured to his dragon's as he reached out to play with some of Jesse's hair.

 

Hoshi let out a puff of air through his nose as the dragon 'spoke' to Hanzo. Speaking being a relatively loose term. After all, the spirit dragon's were attached to him, they didn't need words to communicate. " _Yes, you were_." Hoshi said with an excited tone to his ethereal voice. Moshi then began speaking as he looped through the air lazily over the duo, his voice betrayed his lazy movements. " _An egg is hatching_."

 

Hanzo smiled warmly at Jesse as he stirred starting to wake up. "I should tell him then. He's heard me say it before, but I don't know if he truly understood what it meant."

 

"Tell him what?" Both Hoshi and Moshi said at the same time, Moshi looking towards Hanzo while Hoshi was looking towards Jesse.

 

"More remind him that only a Shimada can control the dragons. And with yesterday...Well."

 

Jesse woke up with Hanzo playing with his hair speaking softly in Japanese, and two blue miniature spirit dragons floating overhead. He let out a soft sound of content, almost falling back asleep as Hanzo kept playing with his hair and speaking. Almost. He started to get up as Hanzo switched from Japanese to English, trying to get Jess's attention.

 

"Ah- good you're awake Jesse. How did you sleep?" Hanzo asked in English as his dragons tried to snuggle against both him and Jesse.

 

Jesse nuzzled his head into Hanzo's hair as he responded with a tired,"Slept good." He grabbed onto Hanzo's hand. "'m not dreaming right?" Jesse started to ask before Hanzo let out a chuckle. 

 

"No you are not dreaming, Jesse. Yesterday happened- and I said yes." 

 

Jesse smiled and let out a sleepily content, yet happy sigh. “Good, good.” Jesse said as he reached up and pulled his fiancé down into a hug. 

 

The two relaxed in bed with Hanzo’s dragons lazily circling. Hanzo spoke, breaking the silence as Hoshi and Moshi landed on Jesse. “Jesse- do you remember when you asked me about my dragons? And what I said?”

 

Jesse glanced up from the two dragons as he replied. “I do remember darlin’. You had said somethin’ along the lines of every Shimada gets a dragon…” Jesse trailed off as both Hoshi and Moshi started chirping at him, and a his expression changed as a realization dawned on him. “You said it didn't need to be blood. And by these guys reaction-” Jesse said as he scratched the chins of the two dragons. “-is what I'm thinking right darlin’?”

 

Hanzo nodded. “You may get a dragon. However, the dragons are fickle creatures. It is a possibility, but nothing is certain.” Hanzo said as Moshi flew off of Jesse’s lap and circled around the duo’s heads. “Moshi and Hoshi think your chances are high.”

 

“So that's why the little buggers are so energetic now.” Jesse said with a chuckle. “I knew what I was gettin’ into when we started this.” 

 

Hanzo smiled as the duo went back to relaxing the day away once more. 

 

_..._

 

The pair’s time off was over the next day, both of them heading around base, completing what they need to. They each had a solo run through the training hall to complete, and then they had a team practice. Hanzo completed his run through the hall, almost breaking his record for how quickly he had beaten all of the ‘enemies’. Jesse was up next, and flew through the course himself, not beating a record but it was a good time. With both of them having completed their solo runs, they met up with the rest of the teammates they were supposed to run through a practice simulation with. 

 

A few glances and whispers were exchanged, before Genji dropped from where he had been sitting on a catwalk above, clapping a hand on Hanzo’s back, speaking in rapid-fire Japanese, which Hanzo replied to. His response, whatever it had been, almost made Genji fall over in disbelief. 

 

The cyborg looked from Hanzo to Jesse, and then back again. Genji spoke again in Japanese to Hanzo, eliciting a smile from the archer who responded in English with a simple “Yes.” and Genji let out a crystal clear laugh. A look of question from Jesse was met with Hanzo’s “I'll explain later look.”

 

Athena’s robotic voice called out, stopping all other conversation. “Simulation prepped. Ready to begin?”

 

With affirmatively from Hanzo, Jesse, Genji, Lúcio, Mercy, and D.Va the red light above the door flashed and the room shimmered and changed, the simulation starting. 

 

Everything was going smoothly until the ‘payload’ the group was moving had almost reached their goal. Sniper fire started from multiple locations, and enemy agents appeared to fight. D.Va’s defense matrix was up in a second, blocking the large majority of the bullets being fired, Mercy and Lúcio healing those who got hit- one of the bullets had skimmed Hanzo’s shoulder, and it was affecting his aim. 

 

McCree let out a shout of warning just as DV.a’s defense ran out, the enemy agents moving forwards and firing which forced them into cover wherever they could find it, be it behind nearby boxes or the payload itself.

 

Hanzo spared a glance out of his cover and saw McCree close his eyes and take a deep breath in. Hanzo knew what he was going to do before McCree said anything, and he was already warning him through the comms. “McCree, don't.” 

 

McCree didn't respond, but Hanzo’s dragons reacted before McCree stood to use the ace he had up his sleeve. One of them, Moshi, shot over to McCree in its noodle form, stopping the cowboy from using Deadeye. The other, Hoshi, parted from its twin, taking on its larger form as it let out a roar and started to tear through the enemy agents.

 

“Brother, when did you summon-” Genji started to ask before he was interrupted by Hanzo. 

 

“I didn't. They appeared by themselves.” 

 

There was a few moments of radio silence before anyone spoke. “Well then. Darlin’, you mind callin’ Moshi back? He uh- is stopping me from moving.” Another quick glance towards McCree caused most of the team to laugh now that the danger had passed. 

 

The cowboy had a blue dragon wrapped around him, smaller than it's twin who had since destroyed the agents they were fighting, but still big enough to be wrapped around McCree like an Anaconda. Hanzo let out a chuckle and spoke in Japanese, his two dragons returning to him. Moshi seeming to not want to leave McCree and Hoshi took one last look around for any remaining enemy agents, only returning when he saw none. 

 

It was mere moments before things went wrong again. They all stepped out of cover, not seeing the remaining Snipers that Hanzo’s dragon had missed. As three separate gunshots rang out, all of them landing on the same target- Hanzo. 

 

The archer went down, hearing the roars of dragons in his ears McCree’s yell along with the telltale sounds of the cowboy using Deadeye. But one extra thing was there- it sounded like a rattlesnake’s tail. 

 

Hanzo’s world faded. 

 

_Agent Hanzo will respawn in twenty seconds._

 

When Hanzo came to again, his dragons were at his side in their smaller forms, making worried sounds. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the headache he always got from respawn. Moshi spoke, nudging Hanzo with his nose. “ _They moved the practice target to the goal._ ” Hoshi then took over. “ _Your cowboy called him when he used the death eye. Genji and Yoshi are with him now- his dragon is not waking up. They are trying to stop him from worrying. It is not working._ ”. Both dragons nudged Hanzo to get him going, and he ran out of respawn looking for the telltale red of Jesse’s serape. 

 

To call Jesse distraught wouldn't of covered the look on the normally cheerful Cowboy’s face. His hands were held together, and curled up in them was the smallest dragon Hanzo had ever seen- he did not even remember when his or Genji’s dragons were that small. 

 

The small dragon had bright red scales, with a darker red patch down its spine, and lighter red on its belly. Down the center of its spine it had white ‘fur’, the fur was also around the base of its horns and on its chin. Its horns were small and curled, looking rather delicate. The dragon also had the tail of a rattlesnake. 

 

When Jesse heard Hanzo’s footsteps he turned to the archer- his expression losing some of its worry, but not all. A question hung in the air that Jesse didn't even need to speak, but he did anyway. “You alright darlin’? I gotta ask- _Is he gunna be alright?_ ”

 

Hanzo closed the distance between himself and Jesse, the other teammates starting to gather now. “I am fine, Jesse.” Hanzo replied as he took a quick look at the tiny dragon in Jesse’s hands that Hana had just gotten a glance at. “He’ll be fine. Just tired, and new to the world.” Hanzo said in response to Jesse’s question about the well being of the- no, of his dragon. 

 

Hana let out a noise. “Is that a DRAGON? I knew Bow-boy and Mr.Ninja over here had them, but how did you get one? It's so adorable! I want oneeeeee~” Hana said in a rant as she popped out of her mech and tried to get a closer look at the tiny dragon sleeping in Jesse’s hands. 

 

Angela spoke next. “That is a good question Hana- Jesse.” Angela fixed him with a stern gaze that had concern hidden in it. “How did you get a dragon.” 

 

Jesse spared a glance to Hanzo before he replied to the doctor’s question. “Well doc- you might need to upgrade my medical documents.”

 

Angela raised an eyebrow. 

 

“The last name ‘ill be a little different.” Jesse continued with a huge grin and another look over to Hanzo, who, although he would deny it, was blushing. 

 

Angela just stared at Jesse for a minute, her expression serious and unchanging. She then cracked a smile and let out a chuckle. “It's about time then!” Angela then glanced towards Genji as she spoke with a grin. “You win, Genji.” 

 

“Woah there- wait. You made a bet about your teammates love lives Angie? Thought you said you weren't a gamblin’ man.” Jesse said with a chuckle as the dragon he held in his hands stirred in its sleep. 

 

“I am no gambling man, Jesse. I am a gambling woman who lost a bet. Congratulations you two.” Angela smiled sweetly as everything seemed to finally click for everyone else about what was going on, both Jesse and Hanzo getting bombarded by congratulations from everyone present. 

 

“We've got to celebrate!” Was the next thing Angela said, and the look that crossed Jesse’s face for a fraction of a second was indescribable. 

 

“Angie, you don't-” Jesse started to say before Hanzo, of all people, cut him off. 

 

“Jesse- it's their way of saying congratulations. I'm sure everything is meant well. What could go wrong?” Hanzo said as the small red dragon stirred more, finally moving and looking up at Jesse. 

 

The dragon tilted his head to the side, catching Jesse’s attention as his tongue flicked out of his mouth for a moment. The dragon made a few chirping sounds as it crawled around in Jesse’s hands, before it made its way up his arm and on one of his shoulders. The dragon let out a puff of air as everyone present let out a chuckle of some sorts, and then went up to try and climb onto Jesse’s hat. When the dragon found it couldn't and was unable to fly yet it let out a whining noise and rattled his tail. Jesse held his metal hand up for the young dragon to use as a perch to climb onto his hat, curling around the top of it and letting out a feline esq purr. 

 

With his dragon on its new perch, Jesse looked over to Hanzo as he spoke. “If you're sure and you want to darlin’- anything.”

 

Genji spoke up now, his voice betraying the expressionless mask he was wearing- the cyborg was smiling. “So what are you going to name him, Jesse?”

 

All eyes turned to Jesse and his dragon as the cowboy thought. “Well- can't go calling the little guy by dragon or him, but y’all already know how me and naming things works out. So I'll need some time to think of a better name, but for now…” Jesse trailed off as the dragon swung his head over the brim of his hat, it's tongue sticking out cutely. “Snoot.”

 

_..._

 

The looks Jesse got as walked around base for the next few days always had mirth in them. After all- the cowboy when he had his hat on had a small dragon sleeping on it, or on his shoulders. A small dragon that purred as it slept and chirped nonstop when awake. Snoot talked almost as much as Jesse did, but instead of words with squeaks and chirps that Jesse would reply to. Everyone has been made aware of Jesse’s small dragon, and of the party that was being planned in celebration for both Hanzo and Jesse. The people who had the biggest involvement in the planning? Angela, Ana, Jack, Gabe and Genji. 

 

The only problem? Everyone refused to tell the couple when their party was. 

 

_..._

 

Jesse’s dragon, Snoot, had gotten more comfortable with the world as the days passed. The young creature was unable to hold its physical form still when it wandered too far from Jesse, so he was constantly on or near Jesse. Hoshi and Moshi seemed to of have taken it upon themselves to teach Snoot how to act like a proper dragon, but the baby didn't understand all of the lessons yet. The two things he took to though- the was flying, although not well and he couldn't land without crashing. The second? He joined the duo of dragons in their escapades to steal as many as Jesse’s serapes and to snuggle together in them- it was rather adorable to see the two larger blue dragons curled around the one small red one protectively. 

 

Snoot couldn't communicate well with Jesse yet. He was unable to form a mental connection like Hanzo had with his dragons yet, but he did his best to communicate with his chirps, growls and his expressions. But the cowboy had brought up his name in discussion with the dragon, who had shaken his head no at any suggestion Jesse was making. 

 

Jesse let out a chuckle at the dragons response to the last name he had thought of- Snoot had been on his shoulder, and instead of shaking his head no, the dragon he just stared at Jesse with an expression he had definitely picked up from Moshi, and his tail rattled. “No to that one then- yer a picky fella, ya know that?” He said as he tilted his hat. 

 

Hanzo interjected with a chuckle of his own. “Our dragons are an extension of us, they have many of the same mannerisms that we do.” 

 

Jesse smirked and both he and Snoot looked towards him. “Is that why both of your dragons tend to cuddle, and they take all of my serapes?” Snoot let out a chirping that sounded like a laugh, and Jesse could've sworn he had a thought that was his own in his head. Hoshi appeared and gave Snoot a look that had the small dragon letting out more of the laughing sound and this time Jesse _knew_ he heard a few thoughts that weren't his own. “Hey- Hanzo.” Jesse started before the flustered Archer could respond. “How do your dragons talk to ya again?”

 

Hanzo tilted his head. “Technically speaking- telepathically. It is as if someone else's thoughts are in your mind.” As Hanzo finished explaining Hoshi made Snoot laugh again, and this time Jesse heard the little dragons voice clear as day. 

 

“ _Yes! He can hear me!_ ” Snoot turned to look as Jesse again and the dragon stuck his tongue out. “ _You can hear me!_ ”

 

Hanzo looked at the duo and smiled. “I'm guessing you just heard him. Which means soon enough he’ll be able to hold his form and venture around base on his own- or he can make himself disappear until you call on him. He can hear you as well- you just need to direct your thoughts towards him.”

 

Jesse was trying to listen to Hanzo, but with the small dragon’s voice bouncing around in his skull it was difficult to focus. He did notice in thing in particular though- it was about a name. 

 

Snoot perked up once he realized Jesse had noticed. “I like Snoot! But there was one you said earlier but never asked me about.” Snoot stopped talking and a memory replaced his voice. It was of Jesse and Gabe in the mess hall speaking in rapid fire Spanish-which Snoot could understand- over coffee. 

 

“ _You got a dragon? You and Shimada are serious then. Good for you, kid. Congratulations._ ” Gabe said before taking another sip of his coffee. 

 

“ _Yeah. Don't know what I did to deserve him- but I'm happy as hell I got him._ ” Jesse responded with a smile of his own and scratched under Snoot’s chin, causing the dragon to purr. 

 

“ _What his name, anyway?_ ” Gabe asked gesturing to the dragon who was sticking it's tongue out at him. 

 

Jesse let out a laugh. “ _’is temp name is Snoot, until I can give the guy a better one._ ”

 

Gabe just stared at Jesse. “ _Snoot. You named a dragon…_ ” Gabe trailed off, his shoulders shaking with laughter. “ _That's a good one, Jesse. So what else have you come up with?_ ”

 

Jesse messed with his hat, and Snoot crawled off of him and curled up around his warm coffee mug on the table. “ _I had an idea, but I don't know- don't think he’ll like it._ ”

 

“ _Let’s hear it._ ” Was Gabe’s response. 

 

“ _Culebra. Cule for short._ ” 

 

What Snoot was showing Jesse faded and he blinked, Moshi was hovering in front of his face and Hanzo was speaking with a worried expression. Jesse shook his head. “Sorry ‘bout that darlin’- Snoot was showing me somethin’.” Snoot flew from his place on Jesse’s shoulder, going in lazy circles around his head. “Or should I say Culebra?” The red dragon let out a happy noise, looping through the air faster and purring loudly. 

 

“He was showing you what he wanted to be called?” Hanzo asked with a chuckle as Culebra tried to land on Jesse and accidentally crashed into Jesse’s chest and was caught by the gunslinger. 

 

Both Hoshi and Moshi appeared around Hanzo looping through the air, chirping with Culebra. Hanzo spoke over the chirping dragons. “It's a lovely name.”


	2. The Teething Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm??  
> Thank y'all so much for all of the comments and the kudos, really. Reading those comments literally made my day, and I would reread them whenever I needed inspiration! 
> 
> It was so amazing to read those!! 
> 
> ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy the next chapter!

Jesse and Hanzo woke up with one less scaled noodle in the room that they thought there would be- Hanzo’s two blue dragons were circling above, but Culebra was missing. Jesse massaged his jaw as he sat up, looking around for the small creature. A sound echoed from under the duos bed, and they shared a look. Jesse got up and looked underneath- only to see Culebra wrapped around one of Jesse’s extra belt buckles, gnawing on it. Jesse spoke and Culebra just kept biting. “Hey- Hanzo? Do dragons teeth?”

Hanzo blinked sleepily before he let out a chuckle at how Jesse had asked. “Yes- they do. Luckily they only do it once or twice throughout their lifetimes, depending on circumstances. What is he gnawing on?”

Instead of answering, Jesse reached under the bed to pick up Culebra- but as soon as his fingers brushed against the scales on Culebra’s back he made a sound, uncoiling from the belt buckle and coiled around Jesse’s hand and started gnawing on it. Jesse pulled his hand out as he spoke. “Well. It had been an old belt buckle, but now it's me.” 

Hanzo sat up, bleary eyed but helping Jesse gently unwrap the dragon that was coiled around his wrist. “He started to bite you because for them, the teething process is...painful. It can make them incredibly irritable because their teeth are sore and they hurt. It helps if they can chew on something either very cold of very warm. Ice is one of the best solutions.” 

Culebra wrapped around Jesse’s arm again, this time not biting him but he was gnashing his teeth and letting out small pained squeaks. “I'm gunna head to the mess hall and get him somethin’ ta help.”

Hanzo got up himself, his dragons forms fading as he started to put himself together for the day. “I'll meet you there very shortly.”

Jesse nodded and let out a yawn, heading out of the couple’s room and to the mess. A quick glance at a clock revealed the time- it was about eight o'clock in the morning. Which means people would be in the mess hall. Jess looked down at himself- his sweatpants and tank top would need to suffice. 

Jesse walked in, and he drew the attention of those who were already present- Jack, Gabe, Ana, Lena and Genji. Culebra being wrapped around his wrist drew some looks, but Genji nodded as he saw the bite mark on Jesse’s hand. 

“Need some ice?” Genji said as he opened the freezer he had been next to. 

“Why would you need ice, luv? You alright?” Lena asked with a worried expression. 

Jesse responded by lifting his hand that Culebra was wrapped around and had bitten. “His teeth are bothering ‘im. Apparently- dragons teeth. And Cule is.” 

Lena popped up next to Jesse as she spoke. “Aw! Poor little guy!” She said as she reached to gently pat his head, but Cule let out a growl that had her pulling her hand back. 

“Sorry Lena- he ain't in the best ah moods.” Jesse said as Culebra’s thoughts echoed in his head. “He's sorry though.” He said as he met Genji halfway, taking the ice cube the cyborg had grabbed and handing it to Culebra who grabbed the cube and flew off of Jesse, crash landing on a table a little ways away. He curled up and started gnawing on the ice cube, puffing breaths out of his nose in both annoyance and pain. Jesse rubbed his jaw again as he watched the dragon chew on the ice, and he grabbed himself a cup of coffee. 

“Hey Genji-” Jesse started to address the cyborg whose own dragon had appeared and was hovering close to Culebra trying to make sure he was alright. “How long do dragons teeth for?”

Genji tapped his chin as he thought. “Yoshi took about two weeks. Hoshi took about one week, and Moshi only a little longer.” 

“Well. I'm gunna need to get a lot more ice then.” Jesse said as Culebra chomped the ice cube in half, and then crunched the pieces. Culebra let out a weak whining squeak as he spiraled into the air again, flying to the freezer and grabbing the handle of it and tried to open it on his own. 

Gabe reached over and flicked the freezer open, and the small dragon dived inside, pulling more ice towards him and crunching away. 

Jack spoke up. “Get him a washcloth soaked in cold water. If he chews on it, it might help.” 

Lena, Genji and Jesse all gave Jack a look of _how do you know that_ and Gabe just smiled knowingly. 

Jack responded with a raised eyebrow and “What? I had younger siblings.”

It was at that point that Culebra emerged from the freezer with more ice to chew on, and he flew back to the same table he had been on. 

Yoshi appeared in the air around Genji, spiraling around the cyborg before he joined Culebra on the table, chirping at the smaller dragon who was curled into a ball gnawing on another piece of ice.

Hanzo entered the mess hall at the same time, dressed for the day and his own dragons joined Yoshi and Culebra on the table the small red dragon was curled up on. Culebra made a noise as the other dragons approached, chewing on his ice. 

Jesse rubbed his own jaw again before he realized he was doing it, and it caught both Hanzo and Genji's attention. “He doesn't know how to stop communicating yet Jesse- that's why your jaw hurts.” Hanzo said as Jesse raised his eyebrows. 

“Was wondering what that was.” Jesse said as he watched Culebra crunch another ice cube apart, his teeth slicing through the ice as it cracked and broke. 

_..._

A few days had passed since Culebra had started teething, and his teeth marks were on _everything_. He had gnawed on both Hanzo and Jesse, bits of furniture, Moshi and Hoshi, leaving tweet marks everywhere. Yet the small dragon was still miserable- and missing again. 

This time it was Gabe that found Culebra in the mess hall early in the morning, getting a cup of coffee before he started his work out. The dragon had wrapped himself around an apple and was gnawing on the fruit. His teeth had punctured through the skin and he just kept gnashing his teeth together, chewing what little of the apple he could get into his mouth- the chill of the apple soothing him- but his teeth still hurt. 

Culebra let out a squeak at Gabe's appearance, and kept chewing on the apple he was wrapped around and had eaten most of. 

“You really shouldn't be doing that, you know.” Gabe said as Culebra continued to bite and chew and he started to make his coffee. Gabe reached over and scratched the top of his head lightly, which recently had been making the dragon growl- but he just melted. “Leave the apple alone-” He said as he popped open the freezer and grabbed an ice cube for the small dragon. “-This will help more anyways.” 

Culebra let go of the apple and knocked it away with his tail, taking the ice and crunching on it while chirping his thanks. Gabe finished making his coffee and took a sip. It was at that point that Genji’s dragon appeared- and started to chirp at Culebra in a scolding tone. 

Culebra on the other hand, chirped right back. He had gotten Jesse’s attitude alright. He then picked up the ice cube Gabe had gotten for him in his mouth, flew a circle around Gabe and then zipped out of the room- Yoshi right on his tail. 

Gabe just shook his head. “Acting like a bunch of energetic puppies…” He mumbled under his breath, going back to drinking his morning coffee. 

_..._

A few more days had passed, and Jesse got a rude awakening. The cowboy had been sleeping, exhausted after a particularly difficult training simulation had been beaten- only to get woken up by Culebra pouncing on him, and making high pitched, excited squeaks, and Culebra talking fast. “ _Wake up wake up wake up! Look look!_ ”

When he opened his eyes, Culebra stopping jumping on him and flew right in his face with his jaws open. “ _They don't hurt anymore! And they're bigger!_ ”

The Cowboy’s sleep fogged mind trudged along trying to keep up with Culebra’s rapid speaking. Jesse blinked, looking at the dragons open mouth in front of him. The fangs in his mouth were longer, sharper, and more curved than the last set had been. 

Culebra snapped his mouth shut again, the dragon flying around in the air above Jesse happily. “‘M sorry I woke you up- I wanted to show you.”

Jesse let out a chuckle at his dragons apology. “It's alright, Cule. It's alright. ‘M glad your teeth ain't buggin’ ya anymore.”

 

_..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! ^-^


End file.
